Спасательная капсула тип-6
Спасательная капсула тип-6 ( ) — стандартное аварийно-спасательное средство, разработанное Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорацией и устанавливавшееся на различных кораблях её производства, в частности, на корветах CR90. Характеристики При проектировании капсулы разработчики использовали компоновочную схему, применявшаяся для устройств этого типа ещё во флоте Галактической Республики времён Гражданской войны джедаев (те капсулы имели три главных тормозных двигателя)Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic и флоте Конфедерации независимых систем (в одной из них, отличавшейся крупным иллюминатором, погиб известных охотник за головами Дурдж).Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 3 thumb|left|250px|Устройство спасательной капсулы тип-6 Спасательная капсула тип-6 представляла собой небольшой космический корабль, в данном случае на 6 посадочных мест. Капсула отстреливалась с борта терпящего бедствие корабля взрывом небольших зарядов, после чего автоматически включался сигнал бедствия. На них устанавливались несложные двигательные системы и сенсоры, позволяющие обнаружить ближайшую обитаемую планету, а во время посадки применить аварийное торможение. Сенсоры также собирали информацию об атмосфере, гравитационных условиях и радиационном фоне планеты.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства Предполагалось, что пассажиры проведут внутри капсулы не более нескольких часов. Тем не менее в ней находилось всё необходимое для выживания в течение двух недель: пища, вода, палатки, медикаменты, дыхательные маски, а также сигнальные ракеты и комлинки. Согласно имперскому законодательству, право пользоваться спасательным оборудованием было закреплено только за живыми существами; дроидов попросту оставляли на борту терпевшего бедствие корабля.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) История thumb|right|280px|Штурмовики в поисках дроидов обнаружили на Татуине спасательную капсулу В ходе Галактической гражданской войны, во время битвы при Татуине, альдераанский корвет «Тантив IV» был взят на абордаж звёздным разрушителем «Опустошитель» и захвачен штурмовиками 501-го легиона. Однако дроид-астромеханик R2-D2, в памяти которого хранились похищенные повстанцами чертежи «Звезды Смерти», действуя по приказу принцессы Леи Органы, вместе с протокольным дроидом C-3PO проник на спасательную капсулу и вырвался с обречённого корабля. Имперские стрелки, просканировав капсулу, не обнаружили в ней живых существ и, посчитав, что отстрел капсулы произошёл из-за сбоя в системе, решили не открывать по ней огонь. Капсула благополучно совершила посадку на Татуине, а чертежи в конечном итоге были доставлены командованию Альянса повстанцев. Имперские эскортные носители, использовавшиеся штурм-коммандос, также были оснащены спасательными капсулами тип-6 или другими спасательными капсулами схожего дизайна.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike thumb|left|Спасательная капсула на дне отравленного моря Дака В 138 ПБЯ, во время мятежа Дарта Вредда, выслеживавшие его Аня Соло и Джао Ассам прибыли на орбитальные верфи Дака — водной планеты, за год до того уничтоженной вирусными спорами Вула Айзена. Там они были схвачены Дартом Люфтом, строившим на верфях пиратский флот, используя при этом рабский труд. Вместе со своими союзниками, мон-каламари Луэн и куарреном Тикином, Аня и Джао были сброшены в отравленный океан в спасательной капсуле.Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 3 Им, однако, удалось передать сигнал бедствия, который приняли их друзья — мон-каламари Саук и дроид-убийца AG-37. С помощью абордажного гарпуна им удалось подцепить затонувшую капсулу и поднять её на поверхность.Звёздные войны. Наследие 9: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 4 За кулисами left|thumb|170px|Эскиз Джо Джонстона (сентябрь 1975 г.) Спасательная капсула, на которой летят C-3PO и R2-D2, появляется в первом варианте сценария фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», над которым Джордж Лукас работал с сентября 1973 по май 1974 года (хотя аварийная посадка органицеских сюжетных предшественников дроидов упоминается уже в синопсисе для студии United Artists, готовом в начале мая 1973 года). Капсула эта присутствует и на самой первой концептуальной картине художника Ральфа Маккуорри, созданной 3 января 1975 года. Модель спасательной капсулы для съёмок «Новой надежды» была создана компанией «Industrial Light & Magic» всего за неделю. Она состояла в основном из двух пустых бумажных вёдер из-под краски ёмкостью в один галлон (ок. 4 л), склеенных верхними частями. Верх одного из вёдер был обрезан, но дно оставалось целым. Одним из участников этого проекта был Лорн Питерсон. Кадры отстрела капсулы от «Тантива IV» и её полёта на фоне звёзд были первыми успешными спецэффектами, произведёнными ILM для фильма. thumb|220px|Съёмка капсулы, летящей на фоне звёзд Впервые спасательная капсула появляется в романе Алана Дина Фостера Новая надежда (1976), а первым художественным источником, в котором она была изображена, стал комикс Роя Томаса и Говарда Чайкина «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» (май 1977 года); примечательно, что форма спасательной капсулы в этом комиксе заметно отличается от показанной в фильме, она имеет форму многогранника, а не вытянутого цилиндра (вероятно, за основу был взят элемент реквизита, использовавшийся на съёмках в Тунисе). Капсула, на которой дроиды прилетели на Татуин, появляется в ряде видеоигр. Так, в видеоигре «Star Wars Galaxies» капсула является одной из достопримечательностей Татуина, за посещение которой игроку присваивается значок. Появления *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)'' thumb|220px|Первое появление спасательной капсулы *''Звёздные войны, выпуск 1'' *''Современные мотиваторы: Звёздные войны'' *''Звёздные войны (радиопостановка)'' **''Звёздные войны: Постановка National Public Radio'' *''Миссия Дарта Вейдера: В поисках секретных чертежей'' *''Миссия R2-D2: Странствие маленького героя'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope (Random House)'' *''Star Wars (видеоигра, 1991)'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Attack on the Death Star'' *''Звёздные войны: Новая надежда (манга), часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны: Новая надежда — Специальное издание, часть 1'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' thumb|240px|Капсула в песках Татуина * *''Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron‎'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 9: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 4'' Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' Источники thumb|140px|Дроиды в спасательной капсуле *''The Star Wars Sketchbook'' * *''Artoo Detoo's Activity Book'' *''Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook (Second Edition)'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия'' *''The Galactic Empire Scrapbook'' thumb|180px|Общая схема спасательной капсулы *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four'' *''Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн»'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' * *''Creating the Worlds of Star Wars: 365 Days'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Force and Destiny»'' Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *StarWars.com Message Boards - Hyperspace Celebrity Talk with Lorne Peterson Категория:Спасательные капсулы Категория:Продукция Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорации